


Estancados

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía que hacerlo, tanto por Juubei como por él mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estancados

Era tarde.

Kazuki estaba seguro de eso, aun cuando no tenía un reloj para confirmarlo y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, porque saber si eran más de las doce o que tan poco faltaba para el amanecer no lo ayudaría a quedarse dormido.

Conteniendo un suspiro, Kazuki apartó el edredón y salió de su futon, intentando no hacer ningún ruido en el proceso para no despertar a Juubei.

Si Juubei estuviese despierto, pensó Kazuki sin poder evitar sonreír suavemente mientras se sentaba en seiza en el espacio que separaba ambos futones, sin duda lo reprendería por eso y le repetiría que no tenía que preocuparse por él de esa manera.

Seguramente esa era una de las cosas que no cambiarían nunca pero igualmente, sin importar cuantas veces Juubei le dijese lo mismo, Kazuki no tenía intenciones de dejar de preocuparse por él, incluso en algo como lo era el no despertarlo en la mitad de la noche, cosa que podía parecer nimia después de todas las heridas que —directa e indirectamente— le había causado.

Kazuki contuvo un suspiro y entrecerró sus ojos, intentando distinguir algo más que su figura, aprovechando sólo la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y el hecho de que después de tantas horas sus ojos se habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Juubei parecía estar tranquilo en medio de sus sueños. Su acompasada respiración hacia que su pecho subiese y bajase regularmente, sus labios parecían estar apretados en una simple línea, sin dar ningún atisbo de una sonrisa o algún otro gesto, pero al mismo tiempo relajados y sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados.

No que eso cambiase cuando estaba despierto y sus ojos no estaban ocultos tras vendas o sus gruesos lentes oscuros.

Ese pensamiento causó que cualquier rastro de sonrisa desapareciese del rostro de Kazuki.

Si tan sólo pudiese hacer algo más que preocuparse sin duda podría dormir tranquilo, pero en lugar de ello lo único que estaba en sus manos era buscar posibles métodos que podrían o no funcionar e insistirle a Juubei que los probase.

Esta vez Kazuki ni siquiera intentó no suspirar y trató de levantarse sin hacer ruido.

Tal vez en alguno de los tantos libros y pergaminos que había leído una y otra vez había omitido algo que podría ser la solución que buscaba y ciertamente era mejor revisar eso que pasar la noche en vela sin hacer nada.

Aun así no pudo hacerlo, ya que una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo derecho antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie.

La sorpresa causó que dejase escapar una corta exclamación, pero el comprender de inmediato que se trataba de Juubei, quien ciertamente no estaba dormido, probablemente porque lo había despertado, hizo que se relajase de inmediato y volviese a su posición inicial.

—Estás despierto —afirmó Juubei en voz baja, sin soltarlo, como si no quisiese romper la quietud de la noche ni con su voz ni con sus movimientos.

—Lo siento. —Aun sabiendo que no podía verlo, Kazuki le sonrío en disculpa y consciente de que Juubei seguramente sabía que sus palabras no se debían sólo al estar levantado tan tarde o a que había interrumpido su sueño, no resistió el impulso de usar su mano libre para apartar algunos de los mechones que parecían casi cubrir los ojos cerrados de Juubei.

Las cejas de Juubei se fruncieron por un momento, pero aquel gesto desapareció cuando deslizó su agarre para sostener su mano en lugar de su brazo.

—No me importa quedarme así —murmuró, acercando su mano a sus labios y besándola antes de soltarla—, y no merezco tu preocu...

—Juubei —lo interrumpió Kazuki, más bruscamente de lo necesario. No quería escuchar a Juubei hablar así, no quería que Juubei siguiese _pensando_ de esa manera.

Si tan sólo fuese capaz de encontrar la forma de que recuperase su vista, pensó Kazuki, estremeciéndose aun cuando la temperatura en la habitación no era particularmente baja, tal vez Juubei se perdonaría a sí mismo, cosa que todavía parecía negarse a hacer.

—Encontraré una cura —dijo con firmeza y no queriendo escuchar ninguna réplica de parte de Juubei, se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.

Lo haría, se repitió mientras los labios de Juubei se abrieron para él y sus brazos lo ayudaron a acomodarse mejor, tenía que hacerlo para que ambos pudiesen seguir adelante.


End file.
